A Present for Your Sight
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Kuroko's birthday is just around the corner. On the way to a dinner with Akashi, he gets into an accident and unfortunately, loses his sight. What happens when their relationship dissipates because of his disability to see? What is Akashi's birthday present for him?


**A/N: ARRRRGH I'M SO SORRY FOR DELAYING THIS FANFIC ;_; Oh wait, it's still some sad story, so either way, I'm an epic failure *cries***

**Anyway...**

**HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY, KUROKO!~~ x3 I was late cos I had schoolwork and couldn't finish this fanfic in time :'(( Anyway, I was listening to a morning reflection one morning and I got inspired by that, so please do forgive my randomness ;~; On the contrary, this is (sorta) a sad (and slightly angsty?) story, so AGAIN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. D: I know it's a bad thing to write a sad story for a birthday, but oh well :c again, AGAIN, I'm sorry ;_;**

**Wow, I'm starting to sound like Sakurai.**

**ANYWAY. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

* * *

**A Present for Your Sight**

**(c) Kimura Yumi**

**Summary:**

**Kuroko's birthday is just around the corner. On the way to a dinner with Akashi, he gets into an accident and unfortunately, loses his sight. What happens when their relationship dissipates because of his disability to see? What is Akashi's birthday present for him?**

**WARNING : **

**This fanfiction is rated T for mild yaoi, and mainly blood spilling o_o and written by a 13-year-old girl (yeah I'm 13 :c) so the story may suck and not meet your standards. Nevertheless I hope you continue reading, review and favourite this story! _Arigatou gozayimasu_! *bows***

* * *

"Tetsuya," a husky voice called out in a low pitch as Kuroko Tetsuya stepped out of the music classroom calmly, his bag slung over his shoulder. With a soft rustle, he neatly placed his study materials in his bag and zipped it closed, before looking up at the source of the voice.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," he greeted with his soft, adorable voice. Akashi Seijuro took in the paler boy's blue irises with his own mismatched eyes, causing his face to split into a small rare smile. It was not everyday that you see Akashi, team captain of Teikou Middle's basketball team, smile at someone.

Kuroko felt privileged for that.

"Shall we go?" the red-haired captain questioned as he held out his hand, offering his hold to Kuroko.

"Alright."

The week before, Akashi had promised Kuroko that he would bring him to _Deliciouso Food_, a restaurant that even sold vanilla shakes. Which other restaurant, coming along with high-quality food, would sell fantastic vanilla milkshakes?

Not to mention that it was Kuroko's favourite thing in the entire food category.

The captain had also promised Kuroko that it would be a "romantic candlelight dinner". Well, they were having a intimate relationship for about a year, ever since the azure-haired boy joined the basketball team. Not that they were... _gay_ or anything, but, it's still _love_.

"_Who said love has to be between a girl and a boy?_" Akashi had said when he had given Kuroko a bone-crushing kiss as an indirect confession to his love.

Kuroko smiled at this small memory. Till this day, it has still been etched deeply in his memory, never to be forgotten for a long time.

The mismatched-eyed teen noticed Kuroko's smile and ruffled his hair teasingly. "What's wrong, Tetsuya? Something funny?"

"Ah, no, Akashi-kun," Kuroko instinctively defended as his smile quickly dissipated. "I-I was just thinking of a happy moment," he added hastily as a light tinge of pink decorated his face.

At that moment, Akashi wanted to ask, "What was so interesting that could make you smile?" However, he decided against it. It would certainly be best to not indulge in sweet Tetsuya's private matters. All he did was nod his head, and interlocked his hand with Kuroko's.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko blushed as they stepped out of the school gates, publicly showing their joined hands to the world. "We're in public..."

"They won't mind."

* * *

As Akashi walked alongside with Kuroko along the street pavement, their interlocked hands swaying along with their somewhat rhythmic walking pace, Kuroko suddenly stopped in his tracks, just right before a small road near a church where vehicles could drive on to go into the church premises. "Akashi-kun."

The captain then also stopped his walking. "Something wrong, Tetsuya?" His voice contained a small tinge of worry, which struck Kuroko.

"Nothing... it's just my shoelace. I would like to tie it please. You can cross the small road first."

"Your politeness always never fails to amaze me, Tetsuya," Akashi said in slight awe, his face scrunched up into one of admiration. He then let go of Kuroko's hand and patted his back gently. "Alright, I'll wait for you at the other end. Be careful."

As Akashi crossed the road, his phone buzzed with such a strong vibration that the red-haired captain could feel it shaking the blood vessels inside of him.

He flipped his cellphone open, and saw who was calling. "_Murasakibara Atsush_i", in big bold letters, were displayed across a screen, just above a picture of a purple-haired man eating chips.

Pressing the glowing neon green "call" button, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Aka-chin!" the muffled and "crunching" voice of Murasakibara Atsushi echoed out through the speaker. "Does Kuro-chin like marshmallows?"

"I... suppose so. Why?" he enquired.

"Aka-chin, have you forgotten? It's going to be Kuro-chin's bir - "

"CRASH!"

A deafening crashing sound cut off Murasakibara's speech, almost bursting their eardrums. Akashi immediately pressed the red "end call" button before impulsively spun his head around in shock. The sight before him made his mismatched eyes widen in sheer horror.

In Kuroko's place was a car that had overturned itself. The driver was shouting for help, but his screams for SOS were muffled. Akashi then directed his main focus on finding Kuroko's whereabouts.

There was no need for searching.

An enormous bright crimson red splatter on the church's outer walls immediately caught the red-yellow-eyed teen's attention. As he warily enclosed the distance between his own body and the splatter, he could see a head of light blue hair.

Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya!" he screamed out in shock as he ran towards the body, which lay just against the wall. Debris covered the body, leaving only a few tufts of blue hair visible.

Akashi howled in great desperation as he dug at the debris, clawing at the hardened cement, until even his fingers' skin began to peel off, and his nails began to bleed profusely.

But he didn't give up.

As he effortlessly pulled off the last brick that rested heavily on Kuroko's face, he let out fast-paced breaths of exhaustion as he tiredly wiped his sweat-covered forehead with his sleeve. He stared anxiously at the smaller boy's still body.

Kuroko's face was marred with lacerations and bruises. His uniform was badly ripped in between and stained to the extent of black patches.

But one thing shocked him to the very end.

He was not breathing.

With trembling hands, shaky with absolute fear, horror, and other negative feelings, Akashi nervously dialled the ambulance to come over quickly. He held the phone to his ear as the main hospital wing answered the call.

"A-an acc-cid-dent... ha-hap-pened out... s-side a c-ch-hurch..." he stuttered in panic and anxiety. "O-outs-side T-t-teikou M-middle... P-please come over quickly!"

That last sentence that he said struck him. It was said with such clarity, and with no stuttering.

Then, it began dawning on him that he was really anxious, really in a serious state of panic, that he wanted Kuroko to reach the hospital ASAP.

He silently knelt down, held the blue-haired teen's pallid hand, and cried softly.

"Don't leave me..."

* * *

As Kuroko was wheeled into the operation room on a gurney, Akashi could only wait outside, and anticipate heavily for the results.

"Tetsuya..."

The entrance doors burst open and four other students dashed in.

"Akashicchi!" a blonde called out. "What happened to Kurokocchi!?"

"Ryouta, Daiki..." Akashi began in a low voice. "Shintaro, Atsushi... It's great that you're here..."

"Akashi," Midorima Shintaro started as he pushed up his red spectacles. "What happened to Kuroko?"

"He... he was knocked down by a car..." When he said this, tears began brimming at his mismatched eyes. He softly sniffled, avoided the other four students' eye contact and wiped his tears silently. Midorima noticed this and kept silent, lightly rubbing his taped fingertips together.

"Tetsu was knocked down by a car!?" Aomine Daiki growled as he balled his hand into a fist. "I'll kill the guy who did it!"

"Calm down, Mine-chin," Murasakibara, who was once not eating chips, stated. Kise Ryouta, the blonde, nodded as he held Aomine's hand, calming him down with pats on the back.

Akashi sighed. Same old, same old... He then shot another glance at the ominous doors of the operation room, which has a red light glowing above. He lowered his head in shame, thinking about how he could have been there to protect Kuroko and this tragedy from happening.

But what was done, was done.

"All we can do... is to wait..."

* * *

After what seemed like an agonising eternity, the bright amber light of the operation progress finally flickered off. The five Teikou boys hastily stood up, awaiting the surgeon who stepped out of the operation room. The green-clothed doctor took out his disposable mask and dropped it into a nearby bin.

"Doctor, how is Tetsuya?" Akashi asked the moment the doctor stepped before them. The doctor gave their worried faces an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, the patient is not in any danger," the doctor began. All of a sudden, his smile faded as his voice turned into one of grave, "but..."

"But what?"

"The patient has suffered an internal damage to his brain. We have managed to salvage that during the operation, but..."

"His sight will be affected," he finished with a worrying frown.

"Does that mean... Kurokocchi will be blind?"

The doctor nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

Akashi felt like the world around him had just crashed into a million pieces. _Tetsuya... has become blind?_

He balled his hand into a tight fist, his lips quivering, unable to accept reality. His hands were violently shaking, as if he was restraining himself to destroy this hospital.

"The patient has been transported into ward 11-31. He is currently in a coma."

"When he will wake up will depend on his will."

* * *

The members of the basketball team stood around Kuroko's gurney, their heads lowered in respect. Multiple machines and IVs were attached to the frail boy's body. His head, instead of baby blue locks, were replaced with a huge bandage that wrapped itself tightly around his head.

His hands were also bandaged, his finger being caught by a clip that attached itself to yet another machine. All that could be heard in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

The five Teikou boys took their turns, sitting by an unconscious Kuroko's side, and talking to him, in the hopes that he will wake up.

"Kuro-chin, I've bought some marshmallows for you, please wake up. They're vanilla flavoured."

"Kuroko, I'll place your lucky item for today over here, just by the table. According to today's horoscope, Aquarius will meet some misfortune, but good luck will come their way soon enough. Wake up and feel this luck, okay?"

"Kurokocchi! I miss yooooou! Wake up sooon! I'll buy you an extra large vanilla milkshake! We're all here waiting for you!"

"Tetsu... Wake up soon; we still have matches to play... We'll become number one!"

When the four members had left the silent eerie ward, Akashi stayed behind, and held Kuroko's hand in his. He leaned his head onto the unconscious teen's hand, feeling the warmth pulsating inside the patient.

"Tetsuya..." he began. Just then, his conversation with Murasakibara suddenly washed itself into his head like raging waters.

_"Aka-chin, have you forgotten? ... It's going to be Kuro-chin's bir - "_

"Birthday..." the captain breathed. That was what Murasakibara was saying? Come to think of it, it was already the 26th...

What can he give him in five days?

Suddenly, he felt a twitch from his grasp.

He gasped...

"Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko called out in a weak voice. From those words alone, Akashi could sense a tinge of worry, and need for support. He clasped Kuroko's bleached hand tightly in his hands.

"Tetsuya, I'm here."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko enquired. "I... can't see anything... It's all pitch black... Am I... blind?"

His eyes were open, but something was different. They had lost its shine, its emotions inside.

Akashi then knew, what the doctor said was true.

* * *

"What...?"

The red-haired captain stared in disbelief at the blind patient. He eyed those blank blue irises of his in absolute confusion.

"I'm saying... I... in this state, I would be a burden to you..." Kuroko began as he reached out to touch Akashi's cheek.

"And so, you're trying to initiate a break up," Akashi finished with a furious frown. He gripped Kuroko's hand tightly.

The sapphire-eyed patient abruptly became silent. Then, he nodded silently.

"Why...?"

"I... I can't do this to you, I can't make you take care of me, a blind deer in the world of pitch black darkness - "

"But I'm willing to! Why don't you understand!?"

Tears then erupted in Kuroko's emotionless eyes. He hated saying this to Akashi, he hated breaking up.

But, this cannot carry on.

"Because... I don't want to trouble you..."

Akashi then exhaled sharply. "Fine," he snapped. "If you don't trust me... then we're better off in our separate ways." He stormed out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Kuroko sat on his gurney, and cried.

* * *

He was pissed. Extremely pissed.

There was no other way to describe his current emotion right now. How could Kuroko... not understand that he was going to make this very sacrifice for him. And yet... they still broke up.

Then again, Kuroko was just having good intentions.

"I'm so stupid..." the captain muttered as he slapped himself hard. He leant against the hospital walls, just outside his boyfri - no, ex-boyfriend's ward.

"I could've suggested a rest time..."

How could he have lost his temper at Kuroko at a time like this? Kuroko needs help, and all he did was to vent his anger by agreeing to the breaking up.

That was when he decided, that he will give him one more sacrifice, for him precious Tetsuya.

"His birthday present..."

* * *

"Mister Kuroko Tetsuya...?" the doctor called out as he entered Kuroko's ward. The said patient, sitting on the gurney, lifted his head in response.

"Yes, doctor?"

"It seems that your sight still has hope. Someone close has kindly agreed to donate his eyes for you, and we just need your approval to undergo another surgery to restore your sight."

"Really...?" Kuroko felt overjoyed. He stayed calm, but his voice was bubbling with slight excitement. Inside of him, he was prancing about in joy.

_"That means... I can see Akashi-kun again...!"_

"Yes, we just need your approval."

"I'll do it," Kuroko said without any hesitation. Finally, finally, after living in this world of darkness for two agonising days, he could gain his eyesight again. Two days may be short, but to him, it was absolute hell. It was definitely not his nature.

He silently did a thankful prayer to whoever had donated his eyes to him, whoever had sacrificed his sight for him.

Seems that hope is still around, after all...

* * *

After what felt like millions of years, the operation was finally over. Kuroko sighed to himself as the anaesthesia began to wear off. During the operation, he remembered that he had dreamt about how he patched up with Akashi, and how their relationship was taken to yet another level.

He could feel himself becoming hot, as if the sun was just right beside him. All that mattered... was making up with Akashi.

He had blurted out the breaking up part on sheer impulse; he didn't mean it at all. He absolutely regretted his actions after he had heard Akashi forcibly slamming the door shut that day.

Now, finally, he was back to standing chances to make up with Akashi. Hope was not lost; it still exists, and Kuroko had to thank fate for that.

"Ah, I see your eyes are working properly," the voice of Akashi fluttered into his ears like a gentle butterfly...

Eyes opening in the distance, Kuroko could see the dark whitish ceiling. Everything was blurred at first, but slowly, his vision focused, and became clearer.

Akashi's back was facing him, and Kuroko felt his heart stir. Oh, those scarlet red locks, that lovely voice of his. How much of Akashi has he missed?

"Akashi-kun..."

The captain then slowly pivoted his head around, and to Kuroko's surprise...

Akashi was blind.

Through his closed eyelids, Akashi seemed to know every little detail of the hospital ward. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, just by Kuroko's bedside.

"Akashi-kun, what happened to your sig - "

"How is your sight developing, Tetsuya?" Akashi cut in. It was pretty obvious that he did not want Kuroko to ask about his loss of sight.

The patient, on the other hand, was at a loss of words. What happened to Akashi's eyes...? Did he lose his sight too at the accident? To be honest, he did not know all the exact details of the accident; he was so badly injured, but about Akashi... he didn't know.

For now, he assumed that the loss of Akashi's sight happened at the accident.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes a little. "It's a little painful, but I'm getting used to it." A smile crept up to his face.

"Good," Akashi's lips curved up. "I'm glad that you can see again." Kuroko could see the blind red-haired teen reaching out his hand in an attempt to caress his face. Kuroko gently took the captain's hand in his and pressed it lightly against his cheek. Akashi's tension in his hand relaxed when he felt the warmth of Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?" On instinct, Akashi looked up at Kuroko, his face questioning the patient why he had called out his name.

"Why... have you become blind?"

This small yet impactful question greatly took the red-haired teen aback. He did not expect that Kuroko would ask that question.

Not after he had lost his sight.

"I..." he began, but was at a loss of words. Quickly, he conjured something up in his mind. "I... I lost my sight as well in the accident," he lied bashfully, a hint of nervousness laced in his tone.

Kuroko did not notice that, and frowned. "If I had known that... I would have given the donated eyes to you, Akashi-kun," he thought out loud, a small frown creasing his forehead. His new eyes sparkled with sadness.

Akashi blinked. Kuroko... would actually do such a thing? After they had broken up?

Then, his main focus reverted back to reality. He snapped back to the current world. Realising that his main objective was done, there was no longer a need to linger here.

He then fished out a letter that he had written after his argument with Kuroko, and gently placed it on the gurney table.

"Open it tomorrow," he instructed with a firm voice. "It's for you, but it's a surprise." He then stood up, dragging the chair backwards with a noisy clattering noise, signalling that he was about to leave.

Through his new eyes, Kuroko could see a faint tinge of pink decorating the strict basketball team captain's cheeks. His lips curved upwards as he leant in closer for a small kiss on the lips.

Akashi blinked in surprise. _Did Kuroko just... kiss him?_

_After all the cruelty he had thrown at him...?_

_After their break up...?_

* * *

The red-haired captain left the room in tears as he walked along the aisle, hands feeling the walls for support. A smile was plastered on his face, thinking about how sweet Kuroko was back then in his ward.

"I guess... he forgives me...?"

He wiped his crystalline tears away with his sleeve. Suddenly, a foreign voice echoed out from behind.

"Mister...? Do you need help getting to the lift?"

Thinking that it was a fellow passing doctor, Akashi nodded. He was really incapable of distinguishing if that person was good or bad without the usefulness of his sight.

Instead of being helped towards some unknown direction, he felt a sharp pain travelling up his abdomen.

"Ack...!" he cried out in agony as he collapsed onto the floor. He felt where the pain sourced from and felt some sticky liquid gushing out. A metallic smell wafted into his nostrils.

"Too bad, Akashi," the voice jeered mockingly. Akashi then immediately knew who it was, judging from the accent and the pitch.

It was none other than Haizaki Shougo.

"With you disposed, the whole team will be under my control! MINE!" Haizaki began laughing maniacally like an insane hyena. "You have always been in my way, and today, this shall end once and for all!"

With that, the violent basketball player let out a loud snark as he walked off.

Akashi leant against the wall as he collapsed heavily onto the floor, blood trickling out of his stomach. His hands were so sticky, it stuck like syrup. He could feel excruciating pain thrashing about inside him like a newborn baby, making his body writhe about with the fire of anguish burning inside him.

As he felt himself slipping away, he struggled mentally to stay focused. No! He can't die... Who will take care... of Kuroko in the near future? He has a role to keep, and he will not let anyone take over his position...

As his cement wall of resistance finally collapsed, he felt himself fading away... from this world...

From Tetsuya...

"Tetsuya..." He stretched out a trembling hand. He reached out as far as he could, using up all the remaining energy he had to force himself to crawl towards a particular ward.

_Just closer... Just a little bit more..._

The pain stung his senses, making his entire body numb. He couldn't move his limbs, he couldn't move himself, closer to Tetsuya. He then dropped dead onto the floor, water erupting in his blinded eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Kuroko awoke the next day, and greeted the morning sunlight streaming through the window with his new eyes. He blinked as he noticed the letter Akashi left for him. A neighbouring patient then requested for the television to be turned on. The speakers crackled noisily as it broadcasted the latest news.

"... body was found outside ward 11-31 of Hospital XXX... identified as Akashi Seijuro..."

The once blue-haired patient's ears perked up at the mention of Akashi's name. He then looked up at the television, which was showing a scene outside the hospital. A vaguely familiar body was being carried out, ruby blood staining the corpse.

Red hair... Teikou uniform...

He could feel something wet dribbling down his cheeks. His pale lips began quivering in fear.

_Was Akashi gone for good?_

He leant forward and took the letter in his hands with a soft rustle. On the top of the envelope was written "To Tetsuya" in beautiful, cursive handwriting.

_Akashi-kun's handwriting..._

Slowly opening the envelope with shaky hands, Kuroko took out the letter inside with such anticipation that he almost knocked down the glass of water on his bedside table.

Written in the same, cursive handwriting, it read:

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_By the time you read this letter, you would have gained your sight back..._

_I'm terribly sorry for arguing with you about the break up. Why do you think you'll make trouble for me? I'm willing to take care of you, and I want to be with you for the rest of your life. I hope that you could forgive me for my rashness; I was being too silly at that moment._

_Would you give me a chance to let us start all over? I really don't want our relationship to fail... Please tell me your answer when I visit you once again._

_Also, please take good care of your new eyes,_

Kuroko gasped as he clapped a hand over his mouth, tears trickling down his ashen cheeks.

_for they were once mine._

_Otanjoubi omedetto, Tetsuya. I will always love you in my heart._

_With love,_

_Akashi_

The patient covered his eyes, now wailing in agony. "Akashi-kun..." he sobbed. "I was wrong; I didn't know about your true intentions, and here I am, the one at fault who initiated a separation..."

_But we cannot turn back time._

_And Akashi cannot be brought from the dead._

Kuroko got out of his ward bed and made a mad dash to the toilet. He dashed past wards...

And a certain red spot.

Storming into the toilet, he banged his hands on the basin, and stared at his reflection in his mirror with wide eyes as bug as saucers.

His pale skin, his bandaged head with no leftover of his azure locks, his baggy patient clothes, and the rest of the toilet surroundings behind him.

But what was important was his eyes.

He had never noticed, that the irises of his eyes were not of any colour, but red and yellow.

That was when he realised, that no matter where Akashi was, he would always be by Kuroko's side, acting as his eyes, to look out for danger.

One was of ruby red, the other topaz yellow. Both shone like glittering jewels under the light.

Kuroko sat onto the floor, his hands hugging the letter from Akashi, crying tears of melancholy and joy, along with other mixed feelings. To think that after their separation, Akashi made this one more sacrifice for him.

"Arigatou... Akashi-kun..."

The skies seemed to have shone a hue of smiling red.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**End note: **

**See how cruel I am? I made Akashi die t.t MY LIFE ISH OVER ;_;**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story till the end! It you would just give a little review and press the favourite button, I'll be glad ^w^ Thank you for your support!**

**Once again, _otanjoubi omedetto_, Kuroko Tetsuya! (31/1) Every cloud has a silver lining, sooooo yeah :]**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see all of you next time!:))**


End file.
